


Доктор Гей

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его зовут Эклз, Дженсен Эклз. Удастся ли этому великолепному агенту остановить коварный план Доктора Гея, решившего во что бы то ни стало уничтожить на Земле гетеросексуальность?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доктор Гей

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [**Dr. Gay** by gottalovev](http://gottalovev.livejournal.com/80555.html)
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Комикс без картинок по мотивам фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде с Шонном Коннери в главной роли («Доктор Ноу» и «Бриллианты навсегда»).

Ночь была хороша, и Дженсен вышел на балкон, чтобы выкурить сигарету. До него с вечеринки доносились смех и звуки джазовой музыки, но снаружи было лучше. Ночь выдалась не такой продуктивной в смысле работы, как хотелось бы – он не достал важной информации для Крипке. Однако, ему лично явно досталась та длинноногая брюнетка. Дженсен улыбнулся. Вечер в любом случае прошел не совсем даром. 

Дженсен делает последнюю затяжку и собирается затушить сигарету о каменный парапет, как замечает быстро приближающуюся к нему тень. Включаются рефлексы, и он отклоняется в сторону как раз вовремя для того, чтобы отбить удар, но из-за этого роняет свой Вальтер. Дженсен хмурится и атакует в ответ: хук правой – и человек отлетает в сторону. Тут слышится металлический щелчок, и когда нападающий пытается ногой ударить Дженсена в солнечное сплетение, что-то ярко блестит на конце его ботинка. Дженсен молниеносно отскакивает, понимая, что это блеснуло спрятанное в обуви лезвие. Умно. Однако элемент неожиданности уже давно утрачен, так что несколькими ударами по почкам, Дженсен вырубает нападавшего. Эклз подбирает свое оружие и присаживается на корточки рядом с неизвестным. Тот оказывается симпатичным мужчиной около сорока лет, с темными вьющимися волосами, подбородком с ямочкой и покрытыми светлой щетиной щеками. Дженсен его видел в зале и даже пару раз замечал его пристальный взгляд. Этот мужчина явно не из списка знакомых Дженсена, желающих ему смерти. Он замечает на шее мужчины что-то странное, тянется рукой. Что-то похожее на резину. Потянув как следует, Дженсен, к своему удивлению, снимает с его лица резиновую маску, под которой обнаруживаются блондинистые волосы и довольно знакомое молодое лицо. Мюррей – прихвостень Доктора Гея.  
– Дженсен? Это кто? С ним все нормально?  
Дженсен выпрямляется, поправляя свой смокинг. К нему подходит Джессика, и он, улыбаясь, берет ее руки в свои.  
– Все хорошо, красавица.  
Он уже готов рассказать ей сказку о пьяницах, которые не знают, когда остановиться, как Мюррей его снова удивляет – он подскакивает, перепрыгивает через перила и исчезает в саду. Ну что ж…  
– Видишь? Он в порядке. А теперь… Дженсен ласкает ее щечки костяшками пальцев. Девушка поднимает на него глаза, ее беспокойство тут же испаряется, как только Дженсен притягивает ее к себе для поцелуя. Она обхватывает его шею руками и страстно целует в ответ. Превосходная прелюдия к будущим действиям. 

***  
Крипке недоволен. Его маленькое круглое личико нахмурено.  
– Мюррей не должен был уйти, Эклз. Он же отличный источник информации о том, как остановить дьявольский план Доктора Гея. Дженсен пожимает плечами.  
– Прошу прощения, К. В следующий раз или схвачу его, или убью. В любом случае, что нам уже известно?  
К вздыхает и включает проектор, направленный на белую стену комнаты для совещаний, где они находятся. Теперь появляется иллюстрация к его рассказу – фото лысого мужчины с лицом чокнутого ученого.  
– Майкл Розенбаум, он же Доктор Гей. Одаренный биохимик, который раньше работал на американскую армию в области разработки оружия. Никогда не был полностью стабилен и по-настоящему вышел из-под контроля несколько лет назад, вследствие чего и был уволен. Уходя, он украл планы и формулы своего последнего эксперимента – гей-бомбы.  
– Бомба, распыляющая химикаты, от которых все становятся геями, да? – уточнил Дженсен.  
К кивнул.  
– И вы считаете, что это сработает?  
К сменил картинку на экране, и появилась аббревиатура СПЕКТР.  
– Мы так считаем. Чад Майкл Мюррей, которому вы хоть и непреднамеренно, но позволили уйти, теперь полностью гей, на нем проводились испытания. В общем, Розенбаум – глава террористической организации под названием СПЕКТР, что расшифровывается как Содомитская Преобразовательная Единая Компания Трансформации Развития. Их цель состоит в том, чтобы ликвидировать гетеросексуальность. Некоторые считают, что и женщин тоже.  
Дженсен нахмурился. Он никогда не был против гомосексуальности, но не иметь возможности пофлиртовать или переспать с женщиной, для него казалось, по меньшей мере, катастрофой.  
– Но… разве это не конец человечества?  
К заметно передернул плечами.  
– Ходят слухи, что он поработал над мужской беременностью.  
На этой фразе Дженсена почти покинула его обычная хладнокровность. Ни за что он не будет стоять в стороне, когда мир катится в тартарары! Это же уму не постижимо – эра младенцев из задницы!  
– Его надо остановить!  
К энергично кивает в знак согласия.  
– Именно! Доктор Гей говорит, что если ему дадут миллиард долларов, то он уничтожит бомбу, но доверять ему нельзя. Вы обязаны найти место, где он ее держит, и позаботиться о ней.  
Дженсен встает.  
– Считайте, уже исполнено. 

***  
Дженсен выходит из Астон Мартина и кидает ключи парковщику отеля «Атлантис». Настроение у него преотличное, впрочем, как всегда, когда он получает новый гаджет. Стоя у стойки регистратора, он оценивает окружающий женский персонал, от чего его отвлекает очень высокий молодой человек.  
– Уверен, это вы агент из конторы Крипке. А я Джей из ЦРУ, – представляется незнакомец.  
Дженсен окидывает взглядом прекрасную фигуру и длинные волосы, и немедленно очаровывается всей этой красотой. К предупредил про контакт из ЦРУ, но он и словом не обмолвился, что это будет такой великолепный гигант. Он широко улыбается и снимает очки прежде, чем протянуть руку для рукопожатия.  
– Да, это я. Эклз, Дженсен Эклз. Очень приятно познакомиться.  
– Взаимно.  
Улыбка у Джея широкая и искренняя, так что Дженсен позволяет себе задержать руку несколько дольше, чем принято и многозначительно оглядывает Джея с ног до головы, прощупывая почву. К его полному удовольствию, улыбка Джея становится только шире.  
– Почему бы нам не обсудить дело за стаканчиком, мистер Эклз?  
Это звучит многообещающе. Дженсен кивает и двигается в сторону казино.  
– Великолепная идея. И, прошу, называйте меня Дженсен. 

***  
Дженсен не удивлен. Джей рассказал ему немного о Докторе Гее и его команде – местах, которые тот обычно посещает в Нассау и тому подобном. Встреча получилась более интересной еще благодаря их постоянному флирту, в который они благоприятно вовлекли друг друга с самого начала. Да плюс парочка хорошенько взболтанных мартини. Однако, вернувшись в свой номер в «Роял Тауэрс», чтобы переодеть плавки для дальнейшего приятного времяпровождения в бассейне «Лагуны», Дженсен обнаруживает в спальне мертвого головореза. Этот ублюдок пытался открыть его чемодан, не ожидая, что подорвется на бомбе. Дженсен звонит К и вызывает чистильщиков. К счастью, вокруг всё тихо, и он мысленно ставит отелю пять баллов за звуконепроницаемость стен. Также он настаивает, чтобы его переселили в другой номер, так как в этом воняет. Обыскивая карманы убитого, Дженсен находит штрафной талон за неправильную парковку, датированный сегодняшним днем и выписанный у банка в деловом районе. Тяжело вздохнув, он звонит Джею и отменяет свидание у бассейна, обещая встретиться с ним позже. Ему лучше проверить след, пока он не остыл. В прямом смысле и без всяких каламбуров по поводу хладных трупов в его номере. 

***  
Удача сегодня все же на стороне Дженсена, так как он натыкается на бессменного подручного Доктора Гея – Тома Уэллинга. Тот садится в желтый Тандерберд на парковке на Ист-Хилл Стрит. В каждом докладе говорится, что где бы ни был Доктор Гей, этот Том всегда с ним рядом. И это лучшая возможность выйти на логово СПЕКТРА. Все что нужно сделать Дженсену – это просто проследить, в надежде, что Уэллинг приведет его к своему боссу. Только обнаруживается проблема – если Дженсен попытается искать телефон, чтобы предупредить К, то он упустит Уэллинга. В бардачке Дженсен отыскивает ручку и старый конверт, пишет короткую записку с номером машины, в то же время выруливая на дорогу и пропуская между собой и своей добычей пару машин. Одной рукой он держит руль, а второй – снимает левый ботинок, в каблуке которого вставлен миниатюрный маячок – он перемещает этот маленький электронный прибор в конверт. Движение на дороге, к счастью, не слишком плотное, поэтому Дженсену не сложно следовать за Уэллингом. Довольный тем, как он все удачно придумал, Дженсен выкидывает конверт на обочину, зная, что в Агентстве забеспокоятся и приедут проверить, если маячок долгое время не будет двигаться. И едва ли он мог знать, что две минуты спустя конверт подберут и выбросят в мусорник, а мусоровоз – так уж случилось – как раз окажется за углом. 

***  
Пока они в городе, скрывать слежку легко. Но теперь, когда они несутся по дороге, ведущей к побережью острова Нью-Провиденс, Дженсен виден как на ладони. И этот факт становится очевидным, когда пассажир Тандерберда открывает по нему стрельбу. Дженсен ругается. Но в эту игру могут играть двое. Он нажимает на панели кнопку, и из потайного места поднимаются пулеметы, обстреливающие виляющую впереди машину. Этот стрелок становится проблемой, так что Дженсен нажимает на газ и Астон Мартин ровняется с Тандербердом со стороны водителя, после чего включает механизм телескопических шипов в своих колесах. Выровнять машины на большой скорости очень трудно, и прежде, чем у Дженсена это получилось, он замечает, что пассажир из Тандерберда уже перепрыгнул на крышу Астона. Секунды, которая уходит у Дженсена, чтобы выровнять свою машину, этому бандиту достаточно, чтобы влезть в салон и выбить из руки Дженсена оружие. Мюррей, узнает его Дженсен. А тот уже тычет свой пистолет ему в висок и смеется. Дженсен трусит головой.  
– Ты мне больше нравился в маске, Мюррей. По крайней мере, был посимпатичней.  
– Заткнись! Я все равно тебя поймал, Эклз! – Злится на него блондин.  
Дженсен хмыкает.  
– Я бы не был так уверен.  
И он щелкает переключателем, от чего сиденье вместе пассажиром вылетает куда-то на обочину дороги. Дженсен улыбается, но у него все еще остается проблема несущегося сзади Тандерберда и стреляющего Уэллинга. Учитывая, что он теперь без оружия, Дженсен решает скрыться под прикрытием дымовой завесы от горящего на дороге бензина. В зеркале заднего вида он наблюдает, как Тандерберд теряет контроль, и его закручивает на дороге. 

***

Когда Дженсен возвращается в отель, ему приятно получить ключи от номера-люкс. По-любому К знает как его ублажить после пережитых неприятностей. Дженсен входит в темную комнату, включает свет, бросает ключи на стол и только потом снимает пиджак и пустую кобуру. Затем поднимает трубку телефона и набирает 0.  
– Обслуживание номеров. Чем могу быть полезна, мистер Эклз?  
– Завтрак на одного в девять, пожалуйста. Белый инжир, йогурт, кофе, очень крепкий. Спасибо.  
– Записано, мистер Эклз.  
Дженсен кладет трубку, снимает галстук, и, расстегивая рубашку, идет в ванную. День прошел не так, как он планировал, так что ему требуется релакс. Открыв кран, Дженсен начинает раздеваться, как вдруг слышит какой-то легкий шум. Он осматривает помещение и ничего подозрительного не находит. Но тут из спальни раздается звук погромче. Дженсен быстро заворачивает вокруг бедер полотенце и выключает воду. Выйдя из ванной Дженсен мысленно себя ругает: надо было достать запасной пистолет из чемодана!  
Французские стеклянные двери спальни открыты, и в лунном свете Дженсен видит, что на его кровати, прикрывшись простыней, лежит голый Джей. Это вид, достойный созерцания, так что Дженсен на секунду замирает и впадает в ступор, приятный во всех отношениях. Джей поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается.  
– Выглядишь удивленным. Мне показалось, ты ждал меня.  
Дженсен улыбается в ответ и забирается в кровать. Он какое-то время пожирает глазами изумительную грудь и поразительный загорелый живот Джея, а затем заползает на него, устраиваясь между широко раскинутых ног.  
– Честно? Нет, но точно рад твоему присутствию.  
Джей, улыбаясь, кладет ладонь на шею Дженсену и притягивает к себе для крепкого и настойчивого поцелуя. Джей стонет в губы, и Дженсен улыбается, явственно чувствуя крепкий стояк, требующий немедленного внимания. Руки Джея опускаются по спине и сдергивают полотенце. Он крепко сжимает задницу Дженсена, и тот яростно выгибается, притираясь членом к члену. Это что-то невероятное! Такое умопомрачительное тело требуется досконально изучить, поэтому Дженсен оставляет сладкие губы и принимается покусывать и зализывать подбородок, затем шею, спускаясь все ниже. Лучшего окончания дня он и желать не мог. 

***  
На следующее утро йогурт и инжир, попробованные Джеем, кажутся Дженсену слаще обычного. Так просто, к слову пришлось. 

***  
Вся собранная им, Джеем и К информация сводилась к следующему: скорее всего, главное логово Доктора Гея находится где-то на необитаемом острове за Нью-Провиденсом. Дженсен арендует у местного рыбака лодку для небольшой разведки вокруг острова. При ближайшем рассмотрении никакого подозрительного движения там не наблюдается. Он успевает поймать уже два морских карася и даже немного подзагореть, когда к острову на огромной скорости приближается большая моторная лодка. Не доплыв до берега, мотор затихает, и из нее выскакивает не кто иной как Уэллинг, который тут же принимается швартовать моторку на старом пирсе. Дженсен тихо сыплет проклятьями, когда рассматривает второго человека, в этот момент натягивающего на лодку маскировочную сеть. Мюррей! Опять! Этот парень хуже таракана. Дженсен так наделся, что он сломает себе шею, вылетев из автомобиля. Оба парня исчезают в скале, находящейся в нескольких футах от пристани. Вот и объяснение, почему на острове не замечено никакой активности – они просто скрываются под землей. Дженсен надевает водолазный костюм, дважды проверяя водонепроницаемую сумку. У него достаточно С4, чтобы сдуть этот островок хоть на Сейшелы, было бы желание. Он регулирует нагубник и сначала скидывает свой ранец с винтом, а затем сам прыгает в воду. Благодаря моторчику, уже через две минуты лавирования среди красочных рыбок Дженсен достигает берега и осторожно выходит из воды возле потайного входа в пещеру. Там он раздевается, прячет костюм под камнями, когда внезапный удар по голове кидает его на колени и голова взрывается жуткой болью. Мир вокруг становится на секунду красным, а потом все чернеет. 

***  
Приходит в себя Дженсен в каком-то темном помещении. Он лежит на металлическом столе с привязанными руками и ногами. Голова раскалывается от боли, и ему остается только мысленно себя обругать за то, что так по-глупому дал себя схватить. С каким-то шипящим звуком зажигается свет, и от его яркости пульсация в голове у Дженсена становится еще болезненней. Он смотрит в сторону и видит Розенбаума, одетого в безумную сиреневую шелковую пижаму с белым котом на руках. Ну наконец-то сам большой босс! За ним в маленькой пультовой стоят Уэллинг и Мюррей и еще несколько боевиков.  
– Добрый вечер, ноль-ноль-семь.  
Лысый мужчина подходит ближе к столу, с интересом глядя на Дженсена.  
– Меня зовут Дженсен Эклз.  
Доктор Гей указывает на что-то позади Дженсена, и тот, запрокинув голову, замечает лазерный луч, нацеленный на него.  
– Только взгляни на мою новую игрушку! Она лучезарна, не находишь? – любовно шутит он. – Мальчик мой, включи ее! – Тут же повышает он голос, и Уэллинг послушно поворачивает переключатель. Дуло лазера двигается вниз по телу Дженсена. Приподнявшись на локтях, он следит, как голубой огонек движется к паху и дальше, и когда останавливается прямо между его ступней, цвет меняется на красный. С ужасом Дженсен наблюдает, как лазерный луч разрезает край стола. Твою ж мать!  
Доктор Гей смотрит на все это с улыбкой, хотя Дженсен не видит ничего смешного в том, как лазерный луч прорезает стол.  
– Меня вовсе не радует ваше присутствие тут, мистер Эклз. Но складывается впечатление, что вы не прочь поучаствовать в моем проекте улучшения этого мира.  
Дженсен смотрит на Доктора Гея, потом на луч, все ближе подбирающийся к его паху. Господи, да мужик просто спятил! Но Дженсен позволяет ему болтать, пока сам безуспешно пытается растянуть путы.  
– Я никого не потерплю на своем пути, как бы они привлекательны ни были! И я не понимаю, мистер Эклз, вы-то почему против? Учитывая, что мы видели вас с тем симпатичным молодым человеком. Дженсен попеременно смотрит то на Доктора Гея, то на придвигающийся к промежности лазер. Его уже бросает в пот, и он думает, что в данной ситуации сообщение о его бисексуальности вряд ли поможет. Ему нравится Джей – чертовски сильно! – но он также любит и женские киски. Однако, сейчас важней всего этот блядский лазерный прицел в опасной близости к частям тела, которые вовсе нет никакого желания спалить.  
– Думаю, я понял твою точку зрения, Розенбаум. Благодарю за демонстрацию. Доктор Гей искоса бросает взгляд на Дженсена и снова смотрит на луч, подползающий все ближе.  
– Тщательней выбирайте остроты, мистер Эклз. Это может быть ваше последнее слово.  
Лазер неумолимо приближается. Дженсен смотрит то на него, то на Розенбаума. Он должен все это остановить сейчас же!  
– Я не позволю вам загубить все дело. Доброй ночи, мистер Эклз.  
Он разворачивается и уходит. Чертов луч движется, а этот безумец и не собирается его останавливать. В чем же его цель? Всего лишь пытки? Демонстрация силы? Может ему нужна какая-то информация? Дженсен старается изо всех сил, чтобы его голос звучал твердо и холодно, когда зовет Доктора Гея назад.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я заговорил?  
Доктор Гей останавливается на ступеньках, ведущих к пультовой и, лаская кота, улыбается.  
– Нет, мистер Эклз, я хочу чтобы вы умерли! Все равно даже ради спасения жизни сказать вам нечего.  
Дженсен никак не может поверить, что вот так он умрет и снова дергает связанными руками. Он отчаянно пытается придумать что бы такого сказать и остановить весь этот кошмар. Жар от лазера уже ощущается на внутренней стороне бедер. Скоро станет совсем поздно!  
– Ты кое-что забыл! – кричит ему вслед Дженсен.  
Доктор Гей и Уэллинг оборачиваются к нему.  
– Если я не выйду на связь, то за мной вышлют агента ноль-ноль-восемь!  
– Надеюсь, он будет более удачливым, – смеется Доктор Гей.  
Он касается руки Уэллинга, и они вместе поворачиваются к выходу. Дженсен сверлит взглядом лазерный луч. Он уже почти у самой промежности, а это просто неприемлемо! Ни в коем случае!  
– Ладно, он в курсе того, что я знаю! Доктор Гей оборачивается и качает головой.  
– Вы ничего не знаете, мистер Эклз!  
– Я знаю про детей! И первое, что он сделает – это убедится, чтобы этого никогда не случалось! – Дженсен блефует.  
Уэллинг в ужасе смотрит на него, но Доктор Гей сохраняет спокойствие. Он, склонив голову набок, наблюдает, как луч лазера уже готов прожечь дыру в бедре Дженсена. Наконец, после нескольких мучительных секунд, во время которых Дженсен прощается с жизнью – потому как что за жизнь у кастрата? Даже если он выживет, то сразу застрелится!  
Доктор Гей подает голос:  
– Вы лжете!  
Дженсен уже готов взорваться. Он елозит по столу, в попытке отодвинуться подальше от такой близкой угрозы, а Доктор Гей подходит ближе, не отрывая глаз от его паха. Чертов садист!  
– Ты можешь позволить себе такой риск? – возмущается Дженсен, молясь про себя всем богам, которых обычно отвергает.  
Доктор Гей колеблется секунду, а Дженсен думает – ну разве можно быть еще большим козлом?! И он уже готов умолять, потому что страшный луч не прекращает своего движения. Долгие драгоценные секунды они смотрят друг на друга, и Доктор Гей мягко улыбается, щелкая пальцами в сторону своих помощников. К величайшему облегчению Дженсена, лазерный луч останавливается. Если бы ему не надо было поддерживать свою репутацию, он, недолго думая, заорал бы: «Слава тебе, господи!». Доктор Гей в это время передает своего кота Уэллингу и спускается по ступеням обратно к столу. Он тычет в ногу Дженсена пальцем и проводит им по всему телу с неприятной улыбкой на лице.  
– А вы правы, мистер Эклз. Живой вы принесете больше пользы.  
Он что-то приказывает Мюррею, тот поднимает огромный пистолет и, тоже злобно улыбаясь, направляет его прямо в грудь Дженсену. Доктор Гей все так же самодовольно смотрит на него, а Мюррей стреляет. Дженсен, приподняв голову, рассматривает иглу транквилизатора у себя в груди и теряет сознание. Снова. Очнувшись в этот раз, Дженсен оказывается привязанным к стулу, а перед ним у стены стоит Мюррей.  
– Ты когда-нибудь исчезнешь? – выстанывает Дженсен. Мюррей ржет и вытаскивает большой нож. Зловеще поигрывая им, он, видимо, считает, что так выглядит более устрашающе.  
– В твоих мечтах, Эклз. Тебе повезло, что ты остался жив.  
Дженсен закатывает глаза, услышав такой примитивный ответ, и пробует веревки на крепость – руки привязаны крепко.  
– Ну, – начинает он тогда разговор, – так он действительно сделал из тебя гея? Я помню, как ты лез под каждую юбку, особенно к несовершеннолетним.  
Мюррей ржет.  
– Кто бы говорил, Эклз! Но верно, теперь-то я знаю, что для всех так будет лучше. От женщин все равно ничего не жди, кроме неприятностей!  
Он подходит к Эклзу и пальцами прихватывает его нижнюю губу. Дженсену едва удается подавить дрожь.  
– Я теперь вижу, что они в тебе находят, Эклз, – низким и хриплым голосом поизносит Мюррей. – Боже, этот твой рот… – Не уверен, что твоему боссу понравится если ты подпортишь товар, – криво усмехается Дженсен. Мюррей грустно вздыхает.  
– Да, точно. Разве что, мы ему ничего не скажем?  
И в его глазах практически загорается надежда. Каждый раз – а Дженсен его знает не первый год – ему остается только удивляться, как можно быть таким тупым?! Ну, потому что же… Б-р-р!  
Дженсен краем глаза замечаем в углу комнаты свою сумку. Решив провернуть один маневр, он опускает ресницы, а потом немного смущенно смотрит на Мюррея.  
– Знаешь, Чад, я тут черт его знает сколько уже времени торчу и за сигарету что угодно сделал бы. Глаза у Мюррея ожидаемо округляются, а Дженсен для пущего эффекта еще и губы облизывает.  
– Пр… правда? – заикается тот. – Но у меня нет! Доктор запрещает нам курить. Дженсен подбородком указывает на свою черную сумку.  
– Думаю, у меня осталась одна… Если только это моя сумка.  
Мюррей срывается к ней и почти на коленях принимается рыться в поисках сигарет. Найдя пачку, он с триумфом показывает ее.  
– Ага!  
– Хорошо. Давай, Чад, – улыбается ему Дженсен. – Как только я покурю, то сделаю тебе самый крышесносный минет, поверь!  
Мюррею только с пятой попытки удается прикурить одну сигарету. В какой-то момент он явно колеблется, и это заставляет Дженсена понервничать больше обычного.  
– Если ты меня попытаешься укусить, я тебя грохну!  
Дженсен яростно трясет головой, стараясь выглядеть как можно более невинно, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
– Нет, нет, что ты, клянусь! Дай мне, пожалуйста. Я буду послушным!  
Мюррею этих слов, видимо, достаточно, и он подходит ближе, всовывая сигарету в рот Дженсена. Тот делает глубокую затяжку. Ему реально это было нужно. Но вот на выдохе Дженсен со всей силы сжимает зубами фильтр, и скрытый механизм выпускает пулю. Мюррей, только что стоявший перед ним с хищной улыбочкой, вдруг падает на пол бесформенной кучей с удивлением на лице и ровненькой дыркой во лбу. Дженсен фыркает – одним дураком на земле меньше! Ни капли сожаления.  
Дженсен находит глазами нож Мюррея и, пододвигая осторожно стул, приближается к нему. Затем он падает на бок, и, заполучив нож в свои руки, начинает перерезать путы. Ему надо торопиться. 

***  
Эти люди, должно быть, слишком уж доверяли Мюррею, если думали, что он хороший охранник для агента ноль-ноль-семь – Дженсен размышляет об этом, уже тихонько пробираясь по бункеру. Другие головорезы заняты сбором разных вещей – явно намереваются покинуть это место, так как оно уже обнаружено. Если Доктор Гей успеет скрыться, то кто знает где? Это прекрасный шанс уничтожить гей-бомбу и, возможно, арестовать, а то и ликвидировать, всю шайку.  
Наконец Дженсен добирается до комнаты с лазером, один взгляд на который заставляет его вздрогнуть всем телом – конец был так близко! Однако, если Розенбаум держал здесь свою новую блестящую игрушку – как он ее назвал – то есть шанс, и не маленький, что именно здесь и спрятана гей-бомба. И верно, он видит, как Доктор Гей – теперь уже в шелковой пижаме персикового цвета с неизменным котом на руках – командует Уэллингом, который как раз загружает какие-то пузырьки, светящиеся зеленым, в отсек устройства, очень похожего на ракету. Дженсена передергивает. Они, должно быть, планируют обратить весь мир в геев уже сейчас, не дожидаясь запрошенных у Большой Восьмерки миллиардов. Пультовая оказывается слева от него, и Дженсен решает на неё взглянуть. Большой розовый монитор мигает надписью «Загрузка биоматериала», а как только Розенбаум закрывает панель отсека на ракете, то надпись сменяется на «К запуску готов». Тут же Дженсен натыкается на тележку, заполненную картонными коробками. В них оказываются стопки черных записных книжек. Пролистывая одну из них, Дженсен видит длинные формулы и схемы, написанные неразборчивым почерком, тут и там, обрамленные нарисованными сердечками с именем Том или Томми внутри. Дженсен улыбается: если ему удастся разрушить пультовую, то он таким образом не только остановит запуск ракеты, но и уничтожит все записи Доктора Гея! И он начинает устанавливать взрывчатку с таймером по всей комнате, одним глазом наблюдая, как к нему приближаются эти двое. Он как раз заканчивает, когда Уэллинг со своим боссом уже в дверях.  
– Господи, что он тут делает?! – удивленно восклицает Розенбаум.  
Уэллинг и Дженсен моментально наставляют пистолеты друг на друга.  
– Я собираюсь взорвать вашу контрольную комнату вместе с вашими гребаными планами! – дерзко ухмыляется Дженсен.  
Доктор Гей прячется за спину своего огромного помощника.  
– У тебя нет никакого права на это, Эклз! СПЕКТР будет править миром! Останови его, Томми! Он плохой, очень плохой! Я оставил его в живых, и посмотри что он делает!  
– Не беспокойся, Майки, с нами все будет в порядке.  
И только Дженсен собирается заявить им: «Нет, вы не в порядке и скоро умрете!» – потому что он реально обижен за то представление с лазером – как Том внезапно выхватывает у Розенбаума кота и кидает его в Дженсена. Воюя с этим шипящим когтистым зверем, он все же успевает заметить, как Уэллинг толкает Розенбаума вон из комнаты.  
– Пушистик! – вопит тот, на что Том твердо отвечает: – Давай, Майк, нам надо уходить!  
Дженсен наконец избавляется от проклятого кота и бежит за ними в коридор, но там уже пусто. Он ругается сквозь зубы, наблюдая, как там же исчезает и противный кот. Ему все-таки надо уничтожить гей-бомбу, на случай, если вдруг у них есть дистанционное управление. Вернувшись в лабораторию, он по всем углам рассовывает оставшиеся С4. Плюс парочку в лазерную установку, уж чтоб наверняка. 

***  
Дженсен как раз вовремя уносит подальше оттуда ноги с помощью своего подводного мотора. Когда раздается серия взрывов, его закручивает в воде сильнейшей ударной волной, но, к счастью, он уже достаточно далеко от острова, так что обломки до него не долетают. Однако, он теряет управление винтом, и его выкидывает на поверхность. Вдалеке он видит моторку Доктора Гея с несколькими мужчинами на борту. Значит, ему удалось спастись. К это не понравится. Но целью миссии было уничтожить гей-бомбу, а судя по тому, как рушится остров, надежно погребая под тоннами скал и деревьев это устройство, миссия прошла успешно.  
Дженсен, уже приготовившийся к долгому плаванию, вдруг видит белую яхту, лавирующую среди плавающего в океане мусора. У руля заметна высокая фигура с биноклем. Джей, – думает Дженсен, и его губы растягивает улыбка, а по сердцу разливается теплота. Как только Джей смотрит в его сторону, Дженсен ему машет рукой.  
Джей подруливает к нему, и вот Дженсен уже в лодке. Джей взволнованно смотрит на него, пока Дженсен, растянувшись на дне лодки, выравнивает дыхание.  
– Черт, Дженсен, ты как? Я на секунду было испугался, что ты взлетел на воздух вместе с островом!  
Дженсен смеется, рассматривая шесть с половиной футов загорелого тела над ним. Джей одет в короткие шорты, и он просто удивительный. Эклз манит его пальцем, и Джей придвигается ближе.  
– Я в полнейшем порядке, Джей. А теперь иди-ка сюда на секундочку.  
Джей широко улыбается и, встав на колени, наклоняется для поцелуя. Дженсен теряется в этом всепоглощающем чувстве нежности его рта и жара этого прекрасного тела. Вздыхая, он запускает руки в волосы Джареда, крепче прижимая к себе, и лодку мягко качает на волнах.


End file.
